


Helpless

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Character Study, Dark, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Torture, War, canon compilant, kidnapped/taken hostage, prisoner, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>My blood runs cold as I hear her screams...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of cold at [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/). I saw the new prompt and a bunny hit me hard and fast. I hope you enjoy it.

**Title:** Helpless  
 **Summary:** _My blood runs cold as I hear her screams..._  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Allusion to canon torture  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of cold at [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/). I saw the new prompt and a bunny hit me hard and fast. I hope you enjoy it.

Helpless

  
I scream and shout, twisting and turning in my bonds as I fight to break free. My blood runs cold as I hear her screams and I redouble my efforts; straining with all of my might.

They've taken her from me. Right now they're up there torturing her, for the fun of it as much as for information and there is nothing that I can do.

It should be me. Why couldn't they have taken me?

Icy cold terror grips my heart, holding me captive as surely as the cords that bind me.

I'm helpless to do anything but listen.


End file.
